


Kiss It Better

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snark, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Draco's lips are too delicate for winter, and Harry's too uncivilised to understand how annoying that really is! .... Or is he?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Donna Rafiki for looking this over for me!

“What are you doing?”

Draco’s eyes snapped up, finding himself under the confused scrutiny of his boyfriend. 

“My lips are struggling with the current climate,” he frowned, finger tracing the rough, dry, and uncomfortable skin once again, as if the 47th time would suddenly soothe them somehow. “It’s like they want to crack but aren’t there yet, so instead they’re just uncomfortable. It’s so annoying!” 

Harry sniggered, settling down on the sofa beside him.

“It’s called winter, Draco, I’m sure you’ve experienced it before,” he said sarcastically.

“Yes I am aware of that, thank you,” Draco huffed, rolling his eyes, “But that doesn’t change the fact that this is extremely frustrating! They should just hurry up and crack, or decide that it’s not cold enough yet and go back to normal. Not cause me problems in between!” 

A quiet, short exhale, much like an exasperated sigh cut short caught Draco’s ears from his boyfriend and he sighed, resolutely ignoring him; he didn’t need to see the bemused expression on Harry’s face thank you very much!

“Oh shut up, you just don’t understand! Just because you have the standards of a troll doesn’t mean this isn’t uncomfortable! The least you could do is be a little sympathetic! I hate it! I just want to-mmpf-!” 

Mid-rant, lips, firm, warm, and tender engulfed his, silencing him with a chaste, gentle kiss. But before he’d even managed to realise what was happening, Harry pulled back, leaving Draco to follow him involuntarily, searching for more. A blush rose on his cheeks.

“They’re still soft enough to me,” Harry grinned smugly, eyes dancing in amusement. 

“That’s not the point,” Draco grumbled. But of course, Harry, the oaf, merely chuckled to himself and leant in once more. Gently caressing Draco’s lips with his own, he smiled through the kiss as all of Draco’s defenses surrendered - the tossers! - simultaneously. Malfoy’s weren’t supposed to  _ melt _ , for Merlin’s sake!

“Stop pouting, you lunatic,” Harry’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist, tugging him closer all too easily. “You love it!” 

Draco scoffed into his lover’s chest, earning another melodic chuckle that absolutely  _ didn’t  _ send a ripple of joy through him.

“We’ll get some lip balm tomorrow,” Harry kissed the top of his head. “And in the meantime, I'll just have to keep kissing them better, okay?” 

Draco grinned to himself.

“I suppose that would be acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115! :)


End file.
